No Ramen No Life!
by tefhyue
Summary: Ramen adalah hidupnya, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya. Namun ia harus menghadapi masalah ketika kedai ramen tercintanya akan ditutup! Ia akan melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan belahan jiwanya. NO RAMEN NO LIFE!


**No Ramen No Life**

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, inspirasi pas ngeliat ada gambar tulisannya 'no ramen no life', maafkan bila EYD berantakan.

Wushh…

Angin musim semi menerbangkan keindahan bunga sakura. Indah, itu yang akan orang pikirkan, tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Akan lebih indah baginya jika yang berterbangan adalah mangkuk mangkuk penuh ramen.

"Haahh…" Yang orang pikir saat melihatnya pasti ia sedang menikmati harumnya angin musim semi, tapi lagi lagi bukaaann.. dia sedang menghirup aroma kedai ramen kesayangannya. Ichiraku Ramen. Dia memang sedikit… berbeda.

"Paman, ramen mangkuk besar biasa satu!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat kepada penjual ramen kesayangannya, eh.. langganannya maksudnya.

"Baik, Naruto…" Ucap paman teuchi, sang penjual ramen terkenal di konoha. Hanya perlu beberapa menit, semangkuk besar ramen pesanan naruto sudah siap. "Selamat menikmatiiiii…"

"Waahh…Itadakimasu.." tanpa banyak cincong, eh.. basa basi lagi naruto langsung menyantap sebagian nyawanya itu. Jika paman teuchi handal membuat ramen, maka naruto handal memakan ramen. Kolaborasi yang bagus.

Yaa.. sebenarnya selain manyantap ramen dia juga sedang melatih kecepatan dan ketahanannya saat memakan ramen. Dia masih tak terima dengan kekalahannya pada lomba makan ramen konoha tahun lalu. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki perkasa nan pecinta ramen seperti dirinya dapat dikalahkan oleh gadis lembut, bangsawan nan molek bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Dengan total 41 mangkuk sedangkan dirinya hanya 30 mangkuk. Yang benar saja! Ini memalukan! Apalagi penyedia ramen itukan Kedai Ichiraku Ramen! Arrgghhh…. Yah.. dia mulai kesal.

"Aku akan balas dendam pada turnamen selanjutnya!" kobaran api terlihat dimatanya "Hahahahahahah.. Aku akan.."

BRAKK!

Naruto terkejut setengah hidup, eh setengah mati maksudnya. Melihat kekacauan di kedai ramen kesayangannya. Dua kursi di samping naruto patah. Melihat nasib kursi itu membuat naruto berpikir 'untung bukan aku yang patah'

"Ichiraku Ramen, mulai besok kedai ini akan ditutup!" Ucap salah satu dari kelompotan pembawa onar itu.

"APAA?!" Terkejut kejut paman teuchi mendengarnya. Naruto diam saja, dia masih sibuk meratapi nasib kedua kursi disampingnya. "Hei Naruto, kenapa kau tidak terkejut?" heran paman teuchi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" kau ini polos atau bodoh narutooo!

"Kedai ini akan ditutup!" paman teuchi menggebu

"Lalu?" Ting! Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja kau tak bisa makan ramen lagi! Bodoh!" Sepertinya penjual ramen itu marah.

"APAAAA!" Naruto memekik dengan keras, bagaikan suara tikus yang sedang dimangsa kucing. Hah?

"Respon mu terlambat naruto" Ayame –Putri paman teuchi- hanya menepuk jidatnya

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin.. Ramenku, nyawaku, jiwaku, kekasihku, belahan jiwaku.. jangan pergi.. jangan pergi, tetaplah disini dengan akuu, berduaaaa"

"itu lagu?" kelompotan pembawa onar itu melongo lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa paman teuchi kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu kejaaaamm" Naruto mulai frustasi.

"Bukan aku bodoh! Mereka yang akan menutupnya"

JREEENGGG! Kelompotan itu memasang gaya (sok) cool nya.

Ting! Naruto memiringkan kepalanya lagi. "kalian siapa?"

Kelompotan beranggotakan sepuluh orang itu seketika langsung membuka pola lantai (?) mereka bagaikan boyband (setengah jadi) yang sedang manggung.

Sesosok pria tampan, berambut pantat ayam, kulit seputih porselen dengan setelan jas hitam yang nampak mahal muncul dari kelompotan boyband itu. Menyilaukannn… bagaikan sebuah senter menyala diatasnya.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha mendapat perintah dari ayahku Fugaku Uchiha, pemimpin keluarga Uchiha untuk menutup kedai ini mulai besok. Dan akan menjadikan kedai ini toko lollipop keluarga kami." Ya.. keluarga uchiha memang keluarga pemilik pabrik lollipop terkenal di jepang. "Kami beri waktu kalian semua untuk angkat kaki segera. Mulai besok juga tempat ini akan direnovasi menjadi toko lolipop"

"APAAAA? Toko lolipop? Gile lu ndro.." Naruto tidak terima. "Eke gak terima!"

"Eke? Ini masih siang naruto, kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu nanti malam" Ayame hanya bisa sabar memiliki pelanggan sepertinya.

"Kau tidak bisa membantah kami" Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukannya? Pammaann! Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan kedai ini!" Lihatlah kebelakang naruto. TOENGG! Paman teuchi sudah menangis tersedu sedu dipojok dapur ramennya. "Pamaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!" Teriak naruto histeris, kehilangan semangat dari seorang penjual ramen.. Hei ini bukan kisah drama!

"Baiklah! Aku akan menyelamatkan kedai ramen ini!" tekadnya sudah bulat. Apapun akan dia lakukan. Walau badai menghadang, aku akan selalu setia menjagamu… "Hei pantat ayam! Aku akan menyelamatkan kedai ramen ini!"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan heh? Kumis kucing?"

"aku juga tidak tau" kau sangat menyedihkan naruto.

"Saa… yare yare, kau bisa menyelamatkan kedai ramen ini dengan cara kau membayar kerugian kami dengan denda sebesar 1.000.000 yen"

"APPAA! Satu juta yen! Itu duit apa daun?" Teriak seluruh penghuni(?) Ichiraku ramen saat ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih sanggup?" tantang pantat ayam yang tamfan itu.

"Tentu saja! Akan ku lakukan apa pun demi kedai ramen ini!" JEDEEERR! Musim semi yang indah berubah menjadi buruk.

"Baiklah, aku beri kau waktu dua hari, jika kau tidak menepati janji mu, kedai ini akan segera dibumihanguskan" Sasuke, jahat sekali kau. Sampai sampai kau membuat bumi menangis. Hujan.

"Dua hari? B-baik-baiklah! Aku pasti bisa melakukannya!"

"Setelah kau mendapatkan uangnya, datanglah ke kediaman uchiha. Dan.. satu lagi kedai ini tidak boleh dibuka selama dua hari kedepan, sampai kau menyerahkan uang itu padaku" Tuan pantat ayam itu beranjak pergi. Keluar dari kawasan ichiraku ramen. Tik..tok..tik..tok.. "Boleh pinjam payung?" dia kembali dengan polosnya. Martabatmu sedikit turun kali ini, Sasuke.

Malam melanda konoha. Seorang pria (sedikit) tampan, menyusuri jalanan konoha yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak biasanya ia berfikir.

"Dapat uang satu juta yen dari mana? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan belahan jiwaku itu? Seharusnya aku punya percetakkan uang pribadi. Tuhaann.. bantu akuuu"

Seperti mendengar doanya. JEDDEERRR! Sebuah petir menyambar pohon didepan naruto dengan begitu sempurna. Terpental pental cantik naruto dibuatnya. "Jantungku seperti mau copot. Tuhan saja marah mendengar doa ku itu" Sing sabar yo lek. Begitu kata orang jawa, lah?

Tak lama kemudian hujan deras mengguyur konoha. Bagaikan bak penuh air yang ditumpahkan. Deras bo!. Naruto menyelamatkan dirinya dengan berlindung di depan toko yang sudah tutup. Gelap.

Ia tak sendirian, kini ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya. Alih alih dengan takut ia melihat kesamping dan.. "WAAAA!" Seorang gadis berambut panjang berada disampingnya, dengan rambutnya yang menutupi wajah nya sehingga tak terlihat karena ia menunduk.

"Ha-ha-hantuuu!" tubuhnya kaku bagaikan paku. Gadis itu bingung, menoleh ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas, bawah. "Siapa yang kau sebut hantu?" tanya gadis itu polos sambil menoleh ke arah pria yang menyebutnya hantu tanpa tau siapa dia.

"Arree?" naruto kedip kedip bingung. "Kau hinata kan? Putri hyuuga itu?"

Ya gadis itu adalah hinata. "Na-naruto…" pipinya mulai memerah bagaikan kepiting goreng (?). "KYAAA!" sekarang ia yang memekik.

"Apa? Ada apa?" naruto kelabakan. "Tapi, tapi.. kau benar hinata kan? Iyakan? Keluarga hyuuga itu?"

"I-iya.." jawab gadis itu malu malu tikus. Heh?

"Heee…. Bukankah kau yang mengalahkanku di turnamen ramen tahun lalu?" Naruto teringat akan dendamnya.

"i-iya.."

Mata naruto melebar. Dia menunjuk hinata "Hei kau gadiss! Aku akan mengalahkanmu pada turnamen ramen tahun ini!" ucapnya menggebu gebu. Tapi.. bukankah kedai ramen penyedia turnamen ramen dikonoha itu akan ditutup? Naruto terdiam. Teringat kembali dengan masalahnya. Ia tertunduk lesu.

"kau kenapa?"

"Kedai ichiraku ramen akan segera ditutup" jawabnya nanar. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam.

"Bukankah masih banyak kedai lain yang bisa menyediakan ramen untuk turnamen nanti?" hinata bingung. Lalu apa masalahnya?

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau menyantap ramen kedai lain! Dia adalah kekasihku, belahan jiwaku, nyawaku.. aku tak bisa hidup tanpa ramen. Kau tau, kedai paman teuchi akan segera ditutup, ini semua perbuatan pabrik lollipop itu!" Naruto benar benar kesal.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya "Uchiha?"

"YAAA! Dia yang akan menutup kedai ichiraku….." Naruto mulai menceritakan masalahnya. Terutama masalahnya untuk membayar denda itu.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan membantumu, Naruto" hinata tersenyum manis. Mengalahkan manisnya lollipop uchiha, pikir naruto.

"Benarkah?!" Matanya berbinar, bagaikan lampu diskotik yang gemerlapan. Ia menarik dan menggenggam tangan hinata erat. "Kau akan membantuku? Kau hyuuga kan? Bukankah itu keluarga bangsawan? Kau pasti bisa membantuku, astagaaa kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh.."

TUK! Hinata pingsan. Sayangnya kau tidak melihat betapa matangnya wajah hinata saat kau menggenggam tangannya, Naruto.

"Aree? " naruto kedip kedip bingung. "ARREEEEE!" kini ia bingung, terjebak di tengah derasnya hujan bersama seorang gadis bangsawan yang tengah pingsan.

KEDIAMAN HYUUGA

Naruto menggendong hinata dipunggungnya. Ia akan 'mengembalikan' hinata ke kediamannya. Langkah demi langkah terasa berat bagi naruto.

"Astaga, gadis ini berat sekali, pantas saja dia menang turnamen." Gumam naruto.

Tap..tap..tap.. Hinata terasa seperti melangkah padahal ia baru saja tersadar. Ia bingung. Dan seketika teringat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan. Telinganya memerah. Lalu dimana ia sekarang? Melihat ke depan dan…

"Ini naruto?! Naruto menggendongku? Naruto..naruto..naruto.." dan kembali pingsan. Gerbang kediaman hyuuga tertutup rapat. Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, butuh keberanian untuk memasukinya. Dengan kekuatan tenaga dalam yang sudah dikumpulkan naruto menekan tombol bel hyuuga.

GLEK! Sekarang naruto sedang duduk di ruang tamu keluarga hyuuga. Mewah sekaleee. Berhadapan dengan Hiashi hyuuga. Rasanya seperti sidang.

"apa kau yang membuat putriku pingsan, bocah?" hiashi menatap tajam.

"A-aku tidak tau paman. Tadi saat aku menggenggam tanganya.."

Tatapan hiashi semakin tajam, bagaikan tombak asmara yang menusuk naruto. "Bu—bukan seperti itu, paman. Tadi kami terjebak hujan…" blah blah blah.. naruto menceritakan kenapa hinata seperti ini dan masalahnya dengan keluarga uchiha.

"Aku mengerti… jadi kau butuh uang satu juta yen ya.. " hiashi manggut manggut.

"yokatta" guman naruto sambil mengelus dada.

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"Naruto, uzumaki naruto."

"ARREE?! Uzumaki naruto?!" hiashi memekik keras, suara nya tidak pantas disebut memekik sebenarnya.

Pucat. Darahnya membeku. Itulah kondisi naruto sekarang. Apa yang salah dengan nama ku?

"Kau… anak minato namikaze dan kushina uzumaki kan?!"

"I-iyaa.. paman." Masih pucat. Apa salahku apa salah ibuku, hidupku dirundung piluuu….

"Astaga.. aku akan membantumu, akan kubiayai kau, uang satujuta yen bukanlah apa apa dibanding dengan jasa ayahmu pada keluarga kami" hiashi menjelaskan.

"Ha? Ayah melakukan apa? Ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal 8tahun lalu."

"ayahmu sungguh berjasa pada perusahaan kami, saat itu hyuga sedang dilanda masalah besar, kami nyaris bangkrut. Tapi saat itu, ayahmu datang membawa banyak sekali uang, ia berkata 'gunakanlah ini sebagai modal untuk membangun lagi usahamu' ia memberiku modal dengan sangat banyak." 'ooh.. pantas saja kalau selama ini aku miskin' pikir naruto

"Hingga sekarang aku bisa membangun perusahaan sebesar ini, ini semua berkat bantuan ayahmu, uzumaki naruto. Aku bingung bagaimana membalas budinya, dan saat aku bertanya 'apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas ini?' 'ah..tidak usah bingung cukup..'" Hiashi terdiam.

"cukup apa paman?" naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ayahh…" suara lembut milik hinata memanggil ayahnya, hiashi hyuuga.

"oh.. hinata kau sudah sadar? Duduklah disamping naruto" begitu perintah hiashi.

"b-baik" wajahnya bagaikan tomat nyaris busuk. Dengan perlahan ia duduk disamping naruto. Glek!

"akan ku lanjutkan ucapanku, saat itu ayahmu berkata 'ah.. tidak usah bingung, cukup nikahkan mereka ketika sudah besar nanti, nikahkan anakku, Uzumaki Naruto dengan putrimu hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata.'" Krik..krik..krik..

"APAAA?" Naruto dan hinata memekik, tung! Dia pingsan lagi, kalian tau siapa, tentu saja hinata. Sayangnya ia terjatuh ke pundak naruto.

"Hinata! Hinata!" teriak naruto

Tink..tink..hinata kedip kedip "naruto….KYAAHHH!" Buk! Dia makin pingsan dan jatuh dari sofa.

"Astaga…" hanya itu yang hiashi ucapkan. Jahat. "Bagaimana naruto? Kau mau kan? Itu adalah syarat untuk mendapatkan bantuan dariku, menikahlah dengan anakku."

Naruto berfikir, heii.. sepertinya naruto sekarang banya berfikir. 'aku harus mendapatkan uang itu demi menyelamatkan ramenku tercinta, tapi aku harus menikah dengan hinata atas perintah ayahanda, bagaimana ini? Tapi.. apa salahnya? Mereka ingin membalas budi, Hyuuga itu kaya, ditambah lagi yang akan menikah denganku itu pewaris hyuuga yang cantik sekali, baik, lemah lembut, ditambah lagi dia.. seksi. Ah.. istri idaman. Ini menguntungkan bagiku'

"bagaimana naruto?"

"baik, aku akan melakukannya, menikahi putri hyuuga atas perintah ayahanda" ini sudah Nampak seperti drama kolosal.

Hiashi nyengir, eh.. tersenyum senang bin bangga "baiklah.. bagaimana denganmu hinata? Naruto akan menikahimu, apa kau bersedia?"

Hinata yang sedang pingsan di bawah sana, menjawab "tentu saja ayah" lirihnya.

"WIHIIIIIIIII! HYUUGA HIASHI MAU PUNYA MANTUUU!" Hiashi jingkrak jingkrak cantik diatas sofa nya. Astaga.

"Kalian akan menikah besok!"

"APA? Besok?!" calon pasangan itu langsung berdiri tegak bin tegang.

Pesta besar-besaran sedang diadakan dikediaman hyuuga. Pesta pernikahan pertama putri hyuuga mengundang seluruh penjuru konoha untuk datang. Pasangan yang sudah sah suami istri sedang menyambut para undangan yang datang.

"Paman teuchii!" panggil naruto pada penjual ramen kesayangannya. Meskipun dari belakang ia bisa mengenalinya.

"naruto.." paman teuchi menoleh. Mata sembab, muka kusam, kurus kering kerontang bagaikan kulit dibungkus tulang. Hah?

"Paman… apa yang terjadi padamu?" naruto nanar menatapnya.

"buruk sekali naruto, aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang, dulu ku senang sekarang ku sengsara, dulu dulu dulu ku jual ramen, sekarang aku sudah bangkruuuutt…" nyanyi? ._.

"Pamaannn…"

"Ditambah lagi, naruto… kau… kau bilang akan menyelamatkan kedai ku tapi malah kau menikah sekarang, sakiitt…sakiittt…sakitnya tuh disini…" paman teuchi benar benar gaber (galau berat).

"Tenanglah paman, aku akan tetap menyelamatkan kedaimu, sebentar lagi paman, bertahanlah"

"baiklah naruto aku akan menunggumu, pergilah kasih..kejarlah keinginanmu, selagi masih ada waktuuu.. " paman teuchi menatap punggung naruto yang kian menjauh.

Pesta telah usai. Pasangan suami istri itu sedang mengurung diri di kamar. Tak mau diganggu.

"Hinata, kau tau masalahku kan?"

"Iya, naruto-kun.. aku tau, apa ayah sudah memberikanmu uang itu?"

"sudah.. tapi aku takut untuk pergi ke kediaman lollipop itu."

Hinata memegang erat pundak naruto. "Daijoubu naruto. Naruto yang ku tau adalah orang yang pantang menyerah dan pemberani. Aku akan menemani mu, besok kita akan pergi ke rumah uchiha. Ne?" hinata menyemangati naruto dengan senyuman manisnya yang lebih manis dari segudang lollipop uchiha.

"Arigatou hinata.." naruto memeluk hinata dengan erat, dan… yah, ifyouknowhatimean.

Kediaman Uchiha.

JREENGGG!

Pasangan baru ini sudah sampai dikediaman uchiha membawa koper besar berisi uang satu juta yen.

"Uchiha sasuke! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan ramen ku tercintaaaa!"

"cih.. jadi kau mampu juga ya membayar ini" desis sasuke tamfan itu. Lalu melihat wanita dalam dekapan naruto. "jadi.. kau mendapatkannya dari hyuuga ini ya? Kudengar kalian sudah menikah, padahal aku sudah bersiap siap untuk melamar putri hyuuga ini. Tapi kebetulan sekali kau kemari hime. Maukah kau menikah denganku, uchiha sasuke, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik dari pada lelaki itu." Ia meraih tangan hinata lalu menciumnya.

BUKK! Bogem mentah dari naruto mendarat cantik di pipi putih sasuke. "Apa kau bodoh! Kau baru saja mengajak istriku selingkuh didepan suaminya sendiri! Takkan ku biarkan kau menyentuh hinata ku lagi!" dia marah pemirsaa… "Ambil ini, teme! Dan bebaskan kedai ichiraku!" ia melempar koper yang ia bawa, HEADSHOOT! Tepat sasaran pemirsa, mengenai wajah sasuke.

"Aduh.."

"Ayo hinata, kita pergi dari sini"

Delapan bulan kemudian.

Dunia ini memang indah. Keindahan itu terasa lebih lengkap bagi naruto karena kedai kesayangannya telah resmi dibuka lagi. Dan ramai seperti biasanya.

"Paman! Tambah satu lagi!" ucap naruto. Hinata hanya terkikik.

"Ramen paman teuchi memang paling enak!" ucap naruto.

Hiks… hinata menangis.

"Hi..hinata! kenapa kau menangis?" naruto kebingungan.

"Naruto-kun bilang ramen disini yang paling enak itu berarti ramen buatanku sama sekali tidak enak, hiks" yaa.. sekarang hinata cengeng mengingat bayi yang tengah dikandungnya menginjak 7bulan.

"ti-tidak..bukan begitu hinata.. ramen mu juga sangat enak"

"tapi lebih enak ramen disini kan? hiks"

"tidak…"

"kalau begitu.. ayo pulang, aku akan membuatkan mu ramen yang paling enak didunia" hinata merengek manja.

"ba-baiklahh.."

"hahahahaha" semua penghuni kedai chiraku tertawa bahagia melihat pasangan itu.

"Ne, naruto-kun, bagaimana ramenku?" hinata duduk tersenyum dihadapan suaminya.

"tentu saja, ramen buatan istriku adalah ramen yang paling enak didunia!"

"mengalahkan ichiraku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau harus sering memasakkan aku ramen enak seperti ini hinata!"

"Baiklah hihi" dia Nampak bahagia.

"NO RAMEN NO LIFE! Tanpa ramen aku tak bisa hidup!" naruto sangat bersemangat kali ini. Kedua pasangan bahagia ini tertawa bersama.

"ne, naruto-kun, ngomong-ngomong akan kita beri nama apa bayi kita ini?" hinata mengelus perutnya.

"tentu saja aku akan memberinya nama kesukaanku.."

"Sayangnya kita tidak memberi nama anak kita 'Ramen' Naruto-kun" senyuman manis penuh ancaman berhasil dilontarkan hinata.

Glek! "k-ku s-ss-serahkan padamu, hinata chan." Naruto hanya bisa diam.

**~OWARIII~**


End file.
